


Midnight Serenade

by Raynekitty



Category: Phantom of the Opera (2004)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raynekitty/pseuds/Raynekitty
Summary: the Phantom finds his love.
Relationships: Erik | Phantom of the Opera/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Midnight Serenade

It all started when their father died. Christine and Satine Daae were brought into the opera house by Madam Giry. At night they heard a voice singing so over the years they both learned to sing beautifully. Christine and Satine were identical twins the only difference was Satine wore her hair longer. To be able to tell the difference Madam Giry had Satine wear a veil over her face all the time. It was during the rehearsal after Carlotta had left, the new managers were wondering what to do. Immediately Madam Giry pushed Christine forward. As Christine sang Satine saw Madam Giry go up to box five when she saw their childhood friend Raoul who had always loved Christine and been loved by her too.  
Satine and Christine were at their father’s picture when Meg their friend found them asking where Christine had learned to sing like that. So Christine sang to meg while Satine quietly walked feeling them be followed. The twins went into the one fitting room. They were both changed when Raoul came in and invited them to both to dinner not taking no for an answer. He walked out the door after, locking in Christine and Satine. The Phantom took both twins only because both were there. While he Sang he showed Christine a mannequin identical to her in a wedding dress and she fainted. Satine laid on the bed next to where the phantom placed the passed out Christine and just listened to him play music. When Christine awoke she found her sister asleep next to her. She got up and went close to the phantom. Satine woke up just as Christine took off the Phantom’s mask making him mad and making him take both back.  
The managers had freaked out when the twins disappeared and had Carlotta come back. The performance went on and when a man fell hung by the Phantom. Christine grabbed Raoul and Satine and ran to the roof where Christine dropped the rose with a black ribbon. She sang with Raoul about their love, they left the roof while Satine picked up the rose and smelling it. Taking off the veil not realizing the phantom was watching the whole thing. She put her veil back on and ran back to her twin taking the rose with her.  
Two months later there was a big celebration at the opera. Everybody was wearing masks except Christine. The phantom showed up and after demanding they put on the opera He’d written and stating who he wanted playing which characters he got completely pissed at seeing Raoul’s engagement ring around Christine’s neck. He jumped down a hole, Raoul jumped after him but was stopped by Madam Giry who told Raoul about the Phantom’s past not knowing they were overheard by Satine. The next morning Christine and Satine went to their fathers tomb Christine sang while Satine stayed silent until the Phantom came and sang then had a sword fight with Raoul who had followed the twins.  
When it came time to perform the opera Christine sang her scenes to the Phantom, when the Phantom started singing a part of the song she’d sung to Raoul. Christine took off the Phantoms mask making him mad and pulling her under the opera house. Raoul and Satine both went after the Phantom and Christine. To save Raoul Christine kissed the Phantom after singing to him and putting his ring on. The Phantom released Raoul and told Christine to leave not seeing Satine standing behind Raoul. When the Phantom was out of sight Christine pulled off the ring and went to throw it away, Satine took it from her.  
“I’m sorry sister it’s time to be separate. You go with Raoul and be happy. I’ll be fine.” said Satine.  
“Satine are you sure you want to do this, I might never see you again.” said Christine.  
“I’m sure sister.” said Satine taking off her veil. So Christine and Raoul left singing their love while Satine to the Phantom. When he looked at her she took the ring and put it on and held her hand out to him.   
“We should hurry the others are coming.” said Satine.  
“Christine?” asked the Phantom smashing a mirror.  
“No I’m Satine, Christine’s twin. I’ve always worn a veil but I learned to sing just like she did. I just don’t like being in the spotlight.” said Satine.  
“Why are you here?” asked the Phantom leading Satine through a tunnel away from his lair.  
“I’m here to be with you.” said Satine.  
“Be with me? You want to stay by my side?” said the Phantom.  
“I’m very willing to be your bride, your voice above, completely yours, If you accept me that is.” said Satine. The Phantom stayed silent as he continued to lead her out of the tunnels into the tomb of the twins father. At first he tested her to see if she would really stay and then his feelings for her grew. They lived and loved each other. Thirty years later Christine died and her husband Raoul went to her grave and there were two roses with black and purple ribbons tied on them signifing to Raoul that both Satine and the Phantom were still alive.


End file.
